


Welcome Home

by captain_americano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Cute, Dancing, Established, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, as per usual, cutest relationship ever, i think i'm gonna go with a, that makes sense, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean surprises Castiel by picking him up from the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoooy!!

Castiel was endlessly glad he only took a carry-on bag when he went to visit his parents. He was beyond frustrated and just wanted to get the hell out of the airport and into a cab so he could get home to Dean.

The flight hadn't been too bad, retrospectively, but between the crying baby in front of him and the farting old man beside him, he just wasn't in the mood to be stuffing around, waiting for his luggage like everyone else. He was the first out of his row, unlatching the overhead storage compartment and roughly pulling his mini suitcase out, waiting for the airlock to be released so he could get the hell out of there.

Considering there had been horrible passengers and a seemingly infinite amount of turbulence, he was actually glad his long term boyfriend hadn't accompanied him on this particular trip, what with the dreadful fear poor Dean had of flying.

Castiel smiled at the thought of his boyfriend, sincerely hoping that the traffic wouldn't be too bad. He reasoned that if things went well he'd be reunited with Dean in about an hour. While Castiel loved his family dearly, a week away from Dean was far too long, even with the nightly phone calls and the bi-nightly _intimate_ Skype sessions.

Finally, the doors were opened and everyone was shuffling slower than necessary out of the airplane and spilling out into the gates. Castiel hurried past all of the shops and waiting areas, finally reaching the terminal, the big windows covering the foyer in light. Castiel grinned as he saw a line of cabs, ready for the taking, but then his eyes met an even more appealing sight.

"Dean!" He called excitedly, running over to meet his boyfriend who looked a little pale and was staring absently at the flight board. His head snapped to Cas and he grinned.

"Hey baby," he sighed, allowing Castiel to pull him into a warm embrace.

"Look at you, Dean, you look like the one that just got off a flight," Castiel said sympathetically, giving Dean a light kiss. Dean moved the hand that had been waiting behind his back and revealed a bunch of flowers.

"Sorry, I know it's lame," he blushed as Castiel gaped at the flowers. Dean fidgeted and buried his face in the bouquet to hide his embarrassment.

"Dean, they're lovely," Castiel breathed, pulling the flowers away from Dean's face so he could kiss him.

"I really missed you, Cas. I'm glad you're home," Dean said earnestly.

"This last week has sucked," Castiel agreed. "Next time, you're coming with me and we're driving."

"Deal," Dean grinned, handing Castiel the flowers and taking his bag in one hand and Cas' free hand in his other.

+

Once they arrived at their apartment, Dean instructed Castiel to unpack and get settled while he started on dinner. Castiel tried to do as he was told, but as he stared at his suitcase, lying unopened on the bed, he figure 'screw it' and went to hover around Dean. He hadn't seen him in a week, after all!

He found Dean standing over a pan of sauce on the stove, humming along to whatever song was quietly playing over the radio. Castiel snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, pressing a light kiss to the back of his neck. Dean arced into the embrace, before twisting around so he was facing Cas, smiling brightly at his boyfriend.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey, yourself," Castiel grinned back, nudging Dean's nose with his own. The song on the radio changed to one that Castiel surprisingly recognized. He pulled away from Dean a little and whispered, "Dance with me?"

Dean blushed and nodded, taking Castiel's hand and leading him into the middle of the fragrant kitchen, pausing to place his other hand on Castiel's waist. Cas brought his other hand up to Dean's shoulder and let out a breath of incredulous laughter. Dean carefully started swaying them around, just in small, irregular circles to begin with, but as the music swelled, he let go of his insecurities and lead Castiel all around the kitchen, laughing and singing along with the lyrics as they went. Castiel was beaming in Dean's arms, loving seeing his boyfriend so carefree and feeling special at the way Dean kept looking at him.

As the song slowed down, leading to its close, Dean slowed their movements, too, pulling Cas flush against him and whispering the final lyrics.

"I really did miss you, Cas," he added once he finished singing, the pair in a stationary embrace in the middle of the kitchen.

"God, I missed you so much, Dean," Castiel sighed, burying his face in the junction of Dean's neck and shoulder.

"You do realize this makes us unbelievably codependent; not even being able to cope with a week away from each other," Dean said lightly.

"I would have probably gone with 'hopelessly in love' but I guess codependent works, too," Castiel chuckled, pressing a kiss to Dean's skin.

"Do -- oh, crap," Dean dropped his arms from Cas and swung around to the stove to find the sauce bubbling over the side of the pan, smoke rising from the concoction.

"Oops," Castiel giggled. "My bad."

Dean rolled his eyes but was still grinning as he took the pan to the sink and turned on the cold faucet. "This is exactly why I told you to unpack; you're too damn distracting!"

"Oh, cheer up, Dean, you know you love it," Castiel laughed as Dean tried to salvage the burnt pan. "Come on, Dean, you can put on a movie and I'll order pizza. Anything you want."

Dean turned around and eyed Castiel cautiously. "...Anything I want? Gee, Cas, I think you're gonna regret that later," Dean chuckled.

"Anything you want pizza-wise, pervert!" Castiel laughed. "Were you even listening to a word I said before that?"

"Not exactly," Dean admitted. "So, where'd we land with 'welcome home' sex?"

**Author's Note:**

> That scene in The Amazing Spider-Man where Peter buries his face in the flowers? That's like, the cutest thing in the world and I really wanted Dean to do that, so I wrote it.
> 
>  
> 
> [The song Dean and Cas dance to :~)](http://open.spotify.com/track/5wU51enZflQ5PLFABly2sx)


End file.
